Long journey to a new beginning
by Dreamvale
Summary: Wherein Thor turns out to be a bit brighter than people give him credit for and Stark and Fury finds out that you should never quite trust a Medicine woman who's old enough to be your granny and where Loki finds out that Odin's idea of tough love and visible justice is….well, very Old Norse, heavy on the tough.
1. Chapter 1

I'm not really a one for fanfic, I've always preferred to play in my own sandpit with my own characters than somebody else's but somehow the assorted Avengers stuff has dragged by Muse kicking and screaming into that world. A lot of this is probably going to revolve around original characters but it's also my take on the whole issue of why Loki goes from being a trickster to being a complete psycho after his fall from the Bifrost and how maybe, just maybe he could be helped back from the abyss within.

* * *

Wherein Thor turns out to be a bit brighter than people give him credit for and Stark and Fury finds out that you should never quite trust a Medicine woman who's old enough to be your granny and where Loki finds out that Odin's idea of tough love and visible justice is….well, very Old Norse, heavy on the tough.

* * *

Lo, There do I see my Father  
Lo, There do I see my Mother and  
My Brothers and my Sisters  
Lo, There do I see the line of my people back to the beginning  
Lo, They do call to me  
They bid me take my place among them in the halls of Valhalla  
Where thine enemies have been vanquished  
Where the brave shall live Forever  
Nor shall we mourn but rejoice for those that have died the glorious death.

Prologue

Fury read the file for the third time and realised that Stark was right, the Avengers did need to expand their support staff and actually plan for things going wrong. It had apparently been Steve Roger's idea, he was after all a soldier and it seemed odd to him not to have their own medical personnel. Yes, if one of them was gravely injured they pretty much had a room reserved at County but it was laughable that Banner, the one who as often as not was green and smashing things ended up as the one stitching them up after their battles.

How stark had found the candidate he didn't know but not two hours after they'd waved Thor and his megalomaniac brother goodbye the list of who the Avenger's intended to hire had arrived on his desk. Note; not a list of possible candidates for his approval but a list of who they were going to hire. It wasn't a long list really, four nurses to cover shifts and absences – each one of them ex-military and they passed vetting easily enough, a physiotherapist to work when needed also made sense but the last name was the one that still, after 48 hours, had his ulcer burning and he still couldn't argue with their choice. She was the ideal person for the job and he admitted to himself that the only reason he was delaying was that he didn't want to have to work with someone who'd told him to go shove his offer of a job at SHIELD where it would sting most and when he'd tried to strong arm her she'd laughed in his face and then told him she held no grudges as she'd watch him die of old age soon enough…after she nearly tore his throat out.

With a sigh he signed the papers and passed them to Stark.

Annie Running Cat

The cabin sat on a rise at the top of the lakeside meadow, far enough up to be safely above any chance of flooding and far enough out from the trees that although the forest broke the force of the wind the occupant would, if needed, have a good view of anyone approaching on foot. Of course he wasn't on foot but his suit was far from quiet and as he landed no more than a few feet from the door Stark heard the uncomfortable sound of a gun being cocked. Armoured or not, being shot at by the person you want to employ is not likely to be a good plan.

He raised his hands in as none threatening a way as he could. "Steady on there, I just want to talk." He scanned the front of the building and spotted her holding what looked like an antique Colt. "Really, I'm here to make you an offer…"

"I told Fury five years ago I had no intention of getting involved in his killing game and I've not changed my mind. I'm through with working for the Government." She did however seem to relax as she stepped out from the shadows at the end of the porch. The gun now back on her hip. Tony has only seen one picture of her and it was a black and white image of her in a nurse's uniform with a date scribbled on the back of July 1940. But somehow he was still surprised that she looked the same. She was all of five and a half feet tall, black hair of course and her flawless skin glowed. He was used to working with a Norse God and mutants but even he felt a shudder as he finally made eye contact and felt, just for an instant the weight of her years and experience.

"I...I don't know what SHIELD wanted from you in the past but I'm here to ask you to consider helping the Avengers." He felt about twelve and the words tumbled out. "I found your file on the SHIELD server and you're the obvious choice, please, we need a medic… we needs a healer. Someone who can deal with the physical injuries and be there for the other stuff, someone who understands what it's like not being 'normal'." His lip curled in contempt at the last word and he looked at the ground for a moment. When he looked up there was a hint of a smile on her face and she exhaled slowly.

"You'd better come in. But take off the metal work – my guests don't need armour."

Inside the cabin was surprisingly modern and airy, the walls decorated with native crafts and old photos. She made good coffee and he was immediately drawn into conversation, within a few minutes he knew she was the right person for the job…and so did she.

Less than a week later she moved into the avengers temporary HQ in his mansion and as soon as the new medical suite was completed she proceeded to bully every single one of the staff, including him, into sitting still for a full medical, complete with baseline readings, scans and full blood work. She ransacked Banner's knowledge of the team and then proceeded to extract as much technical information from Stark himself as she could at every opportunity.

He'd known she was intelligent, she'd picked up Doctorates in Nursing, Medicine, Psychology, Pharmacy and Biochemistry as she'd moved through the 20th century but he'd assumed that was a way to constantly move on as her unusual lifespan made her conspicuous, not that she had such a pure passion for learning - and that itself was her greatest asset for gaining their trust. She was clearly determined to know everything she could to prepare herself for the inevitable time when one of them was injured and in the mean time she had the easy camaraderie of a career soldier getting to know a new posting. Hardly a surprise since as far as he could tell she'd served at least twice and worked with the VA for a total of three decades.

It didn't take long before the new facilities were tested. The archer was bleeding profusely from a jagged wound that ran the length of his calf and as Rogers carried his wounded team mate into the newly outfitted infirmary her team, already alerted by JARVIS, performed flawlessly. A few hours later he was sat in the common sitting room enjoying the company of the team, his wound stitched and bandaged and a drip keeping him perfectly in the zone of pain free but able to participate in the post mission chill out – she did however sternly draw the line at him drinking alcohol much to his chagrin.

It had been less than a month since the end of the Chitauri invasion and the conversation turned to speculation about how soon the final member of the team would return from Asgard.

Natasha looked at her and grinned. "Just wait till you meet Thor, he's like a natural disaster."

Banner, who'd not been drinking either, was far more serious about the whole thing. "He's the one person who's not likely to give you any business Doc, he doesn't get injured or if he does he heals so swiftly it amounts to the same thing." That led to the two of them spending the rest of the evening talking shop, much to the groans and occasional thrown popcorn of the rest of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Asgard

Thor stood next to his mother, looking out of her quarters over the city towards the newly rebuilt Bifrost and drew a deep breath. "Are you sure AllFather will not be swayed?" His voice was hushed, as if he feared someone overhearing his plea. She shook her head sadly and turned to look him full in the face.

"Your brother has been found guilty of treason and although I do not agree with the decision there is nothing I can do to turn your father from the course of his punishment." Tears stood in her eyes as she remembered the last sight she'd had of her youngest son, just a few hours earlier.

* * *

The throne room was crowded and hot and all present were abuzz that finally after a full moon of deliberations the traitor Loki was to be brought before the court and punished. The room fell silent as Odin AllFather strode to his throne, his spear in his hand and a look of implacable resolve in his eye. Above him, almost lost in the shadows the two ravens circled and watched as he turned to address those gathered.

"People of Asgard, hear me! We are gathered here to dispense justice and show all that no one, not even my own son is above the Law." He nodded at the captain of his guards and Loki was dragged from the side room where he'd been waiting for the past few hours. He was bound of course, his wrists held not with chains but cord braided from dragon skin, enchanted to draw his magic and strength from him but still he managed to look every inch a prince. With no preamble Odin fixed his son with a look like steel. "Loki Odinson, heed me. Once, long ago I hung upon the world tree for nine days to gain wisdom, you have shown yourself lacking in the wisdom that must come with magic and so that magic will be denied you as you too hang for nine days." The court erupted but Odin's voice bellowed out. "SILENCE. You have betrayed every single person in the realm and as such they shall all punish you. You will be bound between the apple trees before the palace gates and any and all who wish to do so may whip you and deliver their own punishment."

Loki looked up at his father then, his eyes dark and terrified.

"Furthermore, as punishment for treason you will be permanently stripped of those magic's and cast out not only of my family but of the very people and land. No one of Asgard shall aid or shelter you, no one among us may offer you succour and if you are found on this realm again you may be killed with impunity."

Thor and his mother could do nothing but watch as every emotion played across Loki's face, fear, remorse, disbelief and finally resignation. He seemed to fold in on himself and swayed as if about to collapse.

* * *

Day 1

Odin had decreed that they should all participate in Loki's punishment and with his own hands bound his youngest son between two trees. In one swift motion he ripped the clothes from Loki's back and taking up a dragonhide whip he delivered a hundred strokes. With the first blow Loki hissed in pain but stood straight and still proud, by the tenth blood already ran down his back but he held his head high, by the fiftieth his knees trembled but he still refused to cry out. When Odin was finished and Loki still stood resolute he handed the whip to Thor, for a moment his heir hesitated but then with gritted teeth and tears standing in his eyes that his brother could not see he did the same. And with every blow he felt like his heart might burst.

Then came the nobles of the court and Odin's stern eye ensured they put their all into the whipping as the dawn light gave way to noon heat and finally dusk fell.

Still Loki stood, silent and dignified for all that his back was torn to bleeding shreds.

Day 2

Overnight there were few who were inclined to leave the comfort of their homes and taverns to punish Loki so the palace guards took their turn, away from the stern eye of their King they chose their hands and a piece of firewood to meet out their own justice for every real and imagined slight and by dawn his breathing was ragged and shallow as broken ribs tore at him with every breath.

Day 3

Thor looked at his brother and shook with barely supressed rage, Loki still stood but barely and his head hung limply his eyes swollen and bruised and his lips torn. His back and flanks oozed blood and the skin was torn from his wrists where he had struggled at his bonds in a desperate attempt to escape.

He turned and walked away in silence, not trusting himself to speak, not even to let his brother know he was there – but Loki still sensed his presence and longed for even a single word of acknowledgment.

Day 4

Thor knelt briefly before his father's throne. "All father, may I have leave to return to Midgard once the traitors' punishment is through?" He kept his voice level, willing himself to not show the tension he felt.

Odin looked at his oldest and knew that he was losing more than one son. Thor, for all that Loki had done still loved his adopted brother, no matter that justice needed to be done, no matter that Asgard must at all costs appear strong, Odin knew that neither his heir nor his wife would ever truly forgive him. Thor would not even meet his gaze and Odin could not find it in himself to deny the request, if his son needed to flee to the world of humans and simple battles so be it.

"Go with my blessing my son."

And Thor felt a tiny spark of hope that he might still save his brother.

Day 5

Not just the guards but the common people of Asgard had grown impatient at Loki's stubborn dignity and they seemed determined to not only break his body but his spirit. He lapsed into unconsciousness often now, mumbling and crying out in terror in a way he steadfastly refused to do while awake so when the latest group complained that it was like flogging a dead horse the guards drenched him in cold water to revive him. He looked up and licked his torn and ragged lips and smiled. His voice was barely a croak but still he spoke. "My thanks for the drink… my loyal servant." The words were mocking and harsh. The guard spat in his face and drew back the heavy wooden pail to wipe the smile from his face. Loki, given new strength by the realisation that the blow would likely crush his skull twisted in his bonds and took the full force on his shoulder instead and as the bucket smashed he felt the joint fail, muscles and sinews tore and the bones parted and the pain was indescribable, in the moment before he once again blacked out he though in passing that even the Chitauri had seldom managed to inflict such concentrated agony on his body.

Day 6

Even the guards had lost interest, he hung now, impossible to revive for more than a few moments at a time. Bloody, bruised and broken. Those few who approached could hear the rattle of his breath and the handful of stragglers who whipped him just served to keep the wounds from closing. But in the odd moments of lucidity he knew he'd not cried out for mercy. When, late in the evening Odin came to stand before his battered son Loki seemed to find a reserve of strength and again stood tall for all that his legs trembled. When Odin did nothing other than look at him he licked parched lips and drew in a deep and painful breath. "Come to see your handiwork old man?" His voice, though week, was scathing. "Well, what do you want? You can beat me, you can kill me but I'm through caring and I'll not break or kneel to you again." With that he somehow managed to spit blood in his adopted fathers face, Odin reached up and wiped his cheek, his eye was dark and unreadable.

"Impudent, spiteful, ungrateful wretch." His hand tightened on his spear and pulling it back he thrust it at Loki in rage. The weapon found it's mark in Loki's right hip and as it was withdrawn blood flowed down his leg, Loki writhed in pain and a sob escaped his lips but he held back from screaming and instead composed himself to watch Odin storm away.

Day 7

Thor had not dared go look at his brother again; the only chance was for him to convince his father that he regarded Loki as no more than a traitor and outcast.

"Mother, do you know what he plans to do with Loki on the 9th day?" They stood in one of her private gardens, surrounded by the scent of roses and the soft buzz of insects.

She looked exhausted, forbidden to go to her wounded son she'd barely slept or eaten and her eyes were red from weeping. She nodded and took a shuddering breath. "He intends to cast him back to Jotenheim." It was a final brutal punishment as the ice giants would surely not show him any mercy.

He nodded and wrapped his arm tighter around her shoulders. Leaning close he whispered four words "I have a plan."

Day 8

Thor had packed the few things he wished to take back to Earth and now paced his quarters, torn between the desire to go to his brother and comfort him and the knowledge that doing so would be signing his death warrant.

Now only the guards paid Loki any attention as he burned with fever and cried out, their only reaction was to beat him again till he was so deeply unconscious that his cries were silenced.

Day 9

Thor, all in his ceremonial armour contrived to meet his father as he left his private quarters for the throne room. He dropped to one knee and waited patiently to be acknowledged. Odin's voice was tired and shoulders stooped as he reached out and clasped his firstborns shoulder. "Father, I wanted to say farewell as I hope to leave as soon as the final part of the punishment is carried out." There was a brief pause and he drew a cautious breath. "One thing has occurred to me, although I will carry word of our justice to the people of Midgard I wonder if it might not be best to carry proof as well. I do not know where you have planned to exile him but might it not be worthwhile for me to take him to the humans so they may serve their own punishments as well as seeing first hand that we have taken his treason seriously?" The words hung between them and Thor had to remind himself to breathe for fear that his father would discern the intent behind them.

Odin blinked and fervently wished he'd not spent the night quarrelling with his wife, it was hard enough but the long hours of tears and recriminations punctuated with dodging thrown silverware had left him drained. It seemed as good an option as throwing him back to the frost giants and it was gratifying to see his heir thinking about the political and diplomatic repercussions instead of simply being wrapped up in the desire for glory. Perhaps some good would come from this shameful affair.

"An excellent plan my son." He patted his shoulder again "Indeed, let us do what needs doing and let you get on your way, tis better done now than later when many will have gathered to watch the sorry business."

Odin himself cut him down and draped his seemingly lifeless body over the saddle of Thor's horse. Thor felt the unnatural heat emanating from Loki and much as it terrified him took comfort in the fact that despite his wounds his brother still lived. He did not so much as glance down but reached out and clasped his father's arm before spurring his horse for the Bifrost.

Heimdal looks at him with sad, all seeing eyes as he slides from his horse and with shaking hands wraps his brother in his cloak, Loki felt unnaturally light in his arms as if all substance has drained from him with the blood and his brother's head rolls back on his shoulder, each breath sounding as if it might be his last.

"Open the Bifrost, take me to Midgard, take me to the Avengers." Thor's voice was cracked but the other Gods expression remained unchanged as he moved his sword to do his bidding.


	3. Chapter 3

Midgard

The rainbow bridge deposited him at the very door of Stark's Mansion, its passing tore the garden to shreds and scattered gravel from the drive for a quarter mile but all Thor could think of was to get his brother aid. He literally kicked the door in as he strode into the mansion and started calling for his team mates, when he got no immediate answer he called the one entity who would surely be listening "JARVIS, I need a healer, where is Bannerson?"

The disembodied voice replied without hesitation "I'm afraid Dr Banner is presently out on a mission with the rest of the team but if I might make a suggestion the medical facility in the east wing is now fully staffed and already on standby."

She heard him before she saw him and was deeply grateful that the AI had warned her that the God of Thunder was inbound with a casualty. When he barged through the doors she saw immediately why the black widow called him a force of nature but this force of nature was distraught and that left her no room to do anything but take charge. Pointing at the gurney she made sure to make eye contact "Put him there." It was not a request but an out and out order and almost reluctantly he obeyed. The red fabric of his cape fell away and even hardened by war she was shocked. He looked like one of the prisoners from 'Nam. He was deathly pale but as soon as she touched him it was clear he was burning up. His body was literally covered in wounds and bruises and on her first brief examination she found a grossly dislocated shoulder and probably broken ribs, putting her stethoscope to his chest she found no sounds from the left side of his chest other than an ominous popping. "Mary, get an IV in him stat, he's so dehydrated I'm surprised he's still holding on. John, get an airway in and we'll start him on oxygen." As her nurses worked she continued her examination as she tried to find out where he was bleeding from other than a deep stab wound to his right hip. "It's no good; we're going to have to roll him." They grabbed and lifted him onto his right side and her next comment was far from professional. "Fucking hell, ok, if I find out who did this I'm going to take a month off work just so I can kill them slowly…" his back was one massive bleeding wound. The youngest nurse was just looking at their patient, tears standing in her eyes and her hand raised to her mouth. "That's enough people, pull yourselves together. You know the protocol, get him stabilised and then we can patch 'im up."

Thor stood in the doorway, desperate to know what's going on but just about wise enough to know not to get in their way and as they start doing something with a flexible tube to his brothers nether regions he finally stumbles outside for some fresh air.

* * *

When the team return to base a few hours later they find Thor sat on the front steps like a child who's afraid he'll get into trouble, when he tells them who is in the medical suite they know why.

By the time they get there Loki has already been put on morphine, intravenous fluids and oxygen, the bleeding from his hip is controlled, his dislocated shoulder had been wrenched back into place, a tube is inserted to re-inflate his collapsed lung, his back is covered in about $3000 worth of high tech jell dressing as there is not enough skin left to treat it like a normal wound and their Doctor is just cutting the remains of his bonds from the bone deep gouges on his wrists.

"Stop!" Tony regrets it as soon as the word is out of his mouth. Loki is clearly no threat to anyone in his present state and even he is shocked by just how the evil bastard looks. Running Cat doesn't do more than cast him an irritated glance before returning her attention to her patient. They find themselves transfixed as she carefully draws the dragon cord from his wounds and not one of them fails to feel some spark of sympathy when even though he is clearly drugged insensibly the God whimpers at the additional pain. Once those wounds too are cleaned and dressed she issues some instructions to the two nurse and shoos the Avengers out into the hall.

Her walk is stiff and the look in her eyes makes Tony wonder if he should have kept his suit on.

"RIGHT, will somebody tell me what the fuck is going on and who tortured that poor bastard? And why you all look like you're either afraid of him or want to kill him?" Her voice is surprisingly quiet but just for a moment Thor hesitates to tell her as it seems possible she may storm Asgard in her outrage.

They all looked at him… "Maybe I should start from the beginning…After I returned home with Loki as my prisoner I realised my father was far more angry than I could ever have imagined." They moved to a conference room and Thor continued with the briefing. Twice she interrupted him to go check his brother's condition, both times the Avengers insisted on accompanying her and both times they were surprised that despite her growing knowledge of his crimes she continued to treat him with compassion. Finally they were all up to date on the full situation, up to and including Thor's deception of his father to bring Loki to Earth.

Tony poured another coffee and looked at his team. "So the question is; what now?"

Hawkeye cracked his knuckles and gave a wolfish grin. "Well the boy said we could administer our own justice…" It wasn't quite a threat but they all knew he had good reason to want some payback.

Into the silence her voice was like ice. "If any one of you thinks you're going to harm my patient you'll be doing it over my dead body." There was no humour there, no room for doubt that she was serious. She stood up and pinned each of them with her stare. "I mean what I say, my contract states that where anyone is under my care I have full responsibility and authority and you will not violate that…will you?" She looked at Stark and he broke eye contact first.

Stark took a careful breath "Doctor, I'm sorry if you got the wrong idea, we're simply concerned about the potential risk he poses. Just how severe are his injuries?"

The woman bowed her head for a moment "In layman's terms; I don't know how he's still alive." She starts to tick his injuries off on her fingers. "He's got several broken ribs, a collapsed left lung, a grossly dislocated left shoulder, broken nose, broken right radius and ulna, broken right wrist and three broken fingers as well as both his wrists being stripped of skin and cut to the bone from his bindings. He also has what looks like a stab wound to his right hip that occurred with enough force to disrupt the joint capsule, he's got multiple fractures to his left foot and ankle and his back, from neck to hips has had the skin ripped off with what looks like a bullwhip. He also has numerous cuts and abrasions over his entire body, his lips are split in several places so badly that we had to suture them and he has fractures to his left orbit and cheekbone. He's also running a significantly high temperature that may or may not be related to the fact that most of those wounds are to a lesser or greater degree infected"

Every single person at the table was now looking at least a little stunned by the long list of abuses the former prince of Asgard has sustained. Running Cat took a sip of water before continuing. "We've managed to stabilise him for now" she looked at Thor for a moment "He's on a morphine drip for the pain and IV fluids as I'm betting he was also starved while this went on. We've got a tube in to get the air out of his chest cavity, his shoulder is back in position although there's no way to know if he'll need surgery later, we've cleaned, debrided and dressed his wrists and back, the bleeding from his hip has stopped and as I said earlier I've stitched the nastiest cuts to his face. I've not yet reduced the limb fractures" By this time Tony was actually looking a bit green and seemed about to interrupt but she raised her finger to silence him. "He's still in shock and I didn't want to pull him about yet, we've splinted his arm and leg for now so they're stable, setting them can wait another day or two for when he's stronger."


	4. Chapter 4

Quite a small chapter here but there wasn't another good place to make the cut.

* * *

His condition wasn't improving but neither was he losing ground, the sensors showed his fever was still skyhight and he was delirious most of the time but somehow he was hanging on. His breathing was shallow and fast and when he opened his eyes they were glazed and empty. She stroked his temple, muttering soothing nonsense and tucked pillows under his injured arms to cushion them.

"Shush shush, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you honey, just relax…" She knew he probably couldn't hear her but she still offered the comfort of her words and touch. Too often she'd seen men shattered by torture, men whose bodies and minds never recovered and it was the one thing above all others that would have her pulling out all the stops to save them. This time though she wondered if these was anything she could do, he needed to be in ICU and the his best chance for recovery would be surgery but there was no way to get him that help without SHIELD finding out he was on Earth and if they did she and the Avengers were certain Fury would have him executed or more likely he'd 'disappear', if he lived he'd be at the mercy of an organisation that had few scruples and no accountability.

"Stay with us honey, I'm doing everything I can but you've gotta keep fighting." She was sponging him down with cool water, keeping up a monologue to her patient while she worked on a plan of action. For now he was, barely, holding his own, oxygen, pain management, infection control and keeping his fever down were going to be the focus for the next few days. She was proud of her nurses, not one of them had hesitated in their work even after they were fully briefed as to who their patient was, not one of them had questioned the wisdom of saving and protecting him.

A few hours later she once again sat in the conference room with the Avengers. Looking round the table she studied each of them in turn, Stark looked irritated but determined, she wasn't sure if he was cooperating out of concern for Loki, concern for Thor or just for the satisfaction of pulling one over on Fury and SHIELD. Thor looked worried and distracted, his behaviour had been contrary and erratic the entire time as he switched between worry for his brother and determination not to disobey Odin further. Natasha and Clint both looked as if they thought it was a waste of their time, Steve looked troubled and Banner who sat at her side looked as worried as she was. He'd been assisting her as much as possible and backed her position that Loki, like anyone else, deserved care.

Tony stood up "We've got a problem people, I spoke to Fury a few minutes ago and he's decided he wants to inspect the facilities we have here, make sure we have everything we need and look over the new medical facility." He looked at Running Cat "I take it our guest isn't in any fit state to receive visitors?"

"He's stable; there isn't anything else to add. We managed to get the bones in his arm and leg set and splinted but at the moment he needs 24 hour care and we've already established there is no alternative facility we can transfer him to."

Of all people it was the Black Widow who spoke next. "All we need to do is keep him out of the way of Fury for a few hours, right? Tony is there somewhere we can stash him?"

And that was how he ended up in Dr Annie Running Cat's personal quarters. Fury avoided her like the plague anyway so there was very little chance of him invading the self-contained apartment she'd been given just a few corridors from the medical suite. The plan was simple, with the cooperation of her nurses the infirmary was fully staffed, she and the avengers were available to sing the praises of the arrangement and the God of mischief lay in her spare bedroom safely out of the way of Fury and SHIELD.

They'd finally, after almost four hours, bid farewell to the problematic commander of SHIELD. Four hours where Thor was jumpy, Stark was irritated and Running Cat reinforced Fury's poor opining of her by being bad tempered and now they could relax, but before they were out of the entryway JARVIS spoke up.

"Dr, I'm afraid your staff members need you in your quarters, I regret to report that your patient is not doing well. The sensors show significant breathing problems and his oxygen levels have dropped 5% in the last fifteen minutes."

She and the rest of the team were already running before he finished briefing them and were there in less than a minute. She could hardly throw them out as each of them had some justification for following her and perhaps once they'd seen for themselves how ill he was they'd finally leave him in peace. The nurse had propped him up with pillows to ease his breathing but it was barely helping. His chest was heaving and every few moments he was racked with lung wrenching coughs that sprayed the inside of the oxygen mask with blood.


End file.
